Saturna
Ingrid "Saturna" Whittaker is the official leader of and co-founder Juvenicide, her main part of the band being the lead vocalist and keyboardist. Background Ingrid was born on Janurary 22nd, 2002 to Mavis Ruskin and Darren Whittaker in the typically redneck central of Australia... also known as Rockhampton. Eventually, the family continued to live with Darren in his home of Dysart - a lovely little mining town, full of godawful people. Growing up, Ingrid had to deal with an emotionally abusive father as well as the typical struggles of school growing up as the outcast - students didn't take too well to seeing her eczema covered arms and noticeable patches of missing hair around the eyes. Mindless, loyal, and awfully innocent, Ingrid was an easy victim for her "friends" to toy around with. Quiet often she was sent on some crazy so-called missions around the school to complete comical tasks, only to return to her place with everyone missing. She took mental notes, however, so finding the people who ditched her was a breeze. Alas, after years of being taunted, picked on and even chased around the school, her mum finally decided enough was enough, and took the young Ingrid out of her first school at the age of 11, and sent her back to her birthplace to a hopefully better school, this one being a strict Christian school located on a slope. Of course, with a place full of such loving people, fitting in was a breeze for now 12 year old Ingrid... until she started dabbling in witchcraft. One can only imagine how THAT would go - a young tween trying to summon rain with her other witch friends on the private grounds of a Christian community. Quiet obviously, she was caught by the school's strict, religious teachers and a firm talking to. Ingrid found this to be very typical, as doing something harmless as trying to harness the powers of nature nearly got her a suspension, but two other students caught making out in a sexual manner only had to hold hands with an old teacher? How very. It was also during this time that Ingrid had somehow naturally manipulated her hair and eyes into an unnatural colour, apparently through astral projection. Ingrid had recalled a realistic dream about entering a cosmic hairdresser in a vaporwave-like space where time didn't seem to exist, coincidentally named "Saturna". That was all that was remembered, as the next day she woke up to pastel pink waves and reflective lavender eyes. About a year into her new school, she met Ditchfield (real name Dinah) and Evanbrey (real name Evanbrey). They hit it off through their interest in horror games and other geeky hobbies, and to say the least, are quiet inseparable. Not in an obsessive way - they're just really close friends. Appearance Saturna stands at 5"6 (168 cm to be exact). She has small hands and feet, and long nails. She's curvaceous, but she's also somewhat chubby. She usually wears firmer clothes to hide this. Her hair is wavy with a generally pastel pink colour. Her eyes are lavender. She's got a fairly round face and defined almond shaped eyes, along with a small nose and extremely pink lips. Her pale skin causes her to burn quiet easily. Her hair and eyes are still changing since her acid trip of a dream. Relationships to other members Ditchfield: Ditchfield and Saturna have a generally strong bond like any best friends would. They are quiet like minded which sometimes causes them to clash a bit, like when Saturna corrects Ditchfield's spelling and grammar errors or Ditchfield when she amps up her sarcasm meter. Nonetheless, these two are close pals who like to spend time ranting on about the modern era, and infect each other with their godawful meme references. Evanbrey: Despite knowing Evanbrey for a shorter amount of time, the two girls get on brilliantly through their interests in shitposts and horror movies (time to time they have a "Netflix and Scream" session while eating chocolate cookies, popcorn, and cuddling up to a Levi Ackerman bodypillow, who has since been replaced with Tomoe). Trivia * Saturna has hypergraphia (the intense desire to write and/or draw) and is also a perfectionist * Suffers from BFRB, which is a form of OCD relating to self grooming (she specifically has trichotillomania and dermatillomania) *She easily gets physically hurt and has an incredibly short attention span *She has the mentality of a 31 year old, despite being 16 *Likes include old music, musicals, horror, cartoons, chocolate and werewolves *Complains about not receiving help, but never asks for it anyways *Confused and confusing, and yet still manages to be the creative mind *She believes she brought Evanbrey to existence *Considers herself to be very lonely and will talk to herself when she feels so *She feels that Evanbrey and Ditchfield are the sisters she never had, and couldn't ask for anyone else